


Never Boring

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most hectic life has its quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Boring

It was quiet.

It was just the two of them. There was no one around. Just them, a grassy hillside, a checkered blanket, a beautiful sunrise, soft morning air, and birdsong.

River lay back on the blanket and sighed, the morning sunlight washing over her.

The Doctor turned his head to look at her, and smiled. Her eyes were closed, her athletic body relaxed, the sun glinted golden in her curls. She looked perfectly satisfied.

"Better than Stormcage?" he asked.

She smiled and turned to look at him. His hair was mussed and sticking out all over - ruffling in the gentle breeze. Her eyes drifted down over his long form, his legs crossed at the ankle, hands threaded comfortably on his stomach.

"Mmm..." she hummed her agreement, eyes sliding back up, simply enjoying looking at him.

He smiled and turned on his side, propping himself up on one arm. He plucked a piece of cheese from the plate between them and balanced it teasingly on her nose.

She grinned at his playfulness.

He pressed the piece of cheese to her lips and she took a bite, watching him lazily the whole time. He popped the rest of the cube in his mouth and chewed happily.

The breeze blew over them, gentle and cool, fresh with the smell of dew and growing things.

"You're not bored? the Doctor asked.

She stretched luxuriously. He admired the pantherish play of muscles down her body. She turned toward him, pillowing her head on one arm, her hair a fiery nimbus around her. She looked at him with sleepy eyes. 

He pressed a grape to her mouth like a cool kiss and she accepted it with lush lips. His eyes traveled over her face, enjoying the curves and hollows of it. He traced one eyebrow with a gentle finger, brushed a wave of curls back behind her ear.

She lifted a grape from the tray and pressed it to his lips. He sucked it in cheerfully. She pressed a finger to his lips as he chomped happily.

She dropped her fingers down to his neck, tracing the outline of his bow tie, trailing her fingers down the placket of his shirt.

"You're never boring, love," she murmured, stroking the softness of his shirt, feeling herself drifting, enjoying the moment.

He sighed cheerfully and flopped over on his back. She rolled over as well. She felt his hand slip down her arm, entwine his fingers with hers. She closed her eyes as the sunlight warmed her.

He looked up at the blue sky, the dawn show of peach, and purple, and fading pinks, slowly receded to the horizon.

He held her hand in his, feeling the delicate strength of each finger, his thumb gently stroking hers. Her thumb gently stroked his back.

Sometimes quiet was enough.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
